


The Bird and The Stone

by Star2010



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Fluff, Identical Twins, M/M, Medium Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star2010/pseuds/Star2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bailey has always been the better twin. He's so much braver. He's the one who fits in immediately. He was the one who found Phil and Zane. I don't think I'll ever be like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Broken Bird

_Chapter One_

_The Broken Bird_

 

_"It's so hot, Bailey," I complained as we biked down the woodland path._

_Bailey glanced over his shoulder, laughing._

_"You're just weak, Dan. Toughen up!"_

_I rolled my eyes and kept going, the sun flashing in my eyes. Dust rose behind us, a haze of brown particles._

_"Stop!"_

_I yanked on the brakes, glaring at Bailey. He pointed to the ground. My eyes widened._

_"Oh! It's a bird! Is its wing broken?" I asked, trusting my brother knew what to do._

_"Aye. We better take it to the vet," Bailey decided._

_The bird struggled feebly in Baileys tight grip. I gently prised his hands open, taking it from him. It immediately relaxed._

_"Can you get some bracken and ferns, Bailey? Put it in the bicycle basket, please."_

_Bailey chuckled and nodded,_

_"Righto, Snow White."_

_Soon a little nest was formed, the bird wedged comfortably in it. We continued to bike. I could see the opening to th town now. We were nearly out of-_

_"OW! Ah, Dan! Stop! Stop," Bailey yelled._

_Panic seized me. I rushed over to my twin, checking him over. A gash was now seeping scarlet above his eyebrow. We were no longer identical._

_"What happened?" I questioned frantically._

_"A stone... Ow! It came from the bushes!"_

_I furrowed my brow, looking over to where my brother was pointing. There, mouth hanging open, stood a boy. He had black hair and blue, blue eyes._

_"Um... Sorry?"_

_I felt anger rush through me._ Sorry?

_"Yeah! Now Bailey is hurt! What were you even doing? You're just a-"_

_I broke off when I saw a second figure arise from the bushes. He too had black hair and blue, electric blue eyes. They were the first set of identical twins I'd ever seen apart from us. I watched Bailey's face morph with emotions. Anger, confusion, disbelief and then anger again. I knew my face was currently unreadable, I'd always been good with hiding emotions. I sized up the two beings I saw in front of me. They were about our age, maybe a little older. The boy who had hit Bailey was glaring at us, defiant and prideful. The second twin, however, seemed more like me. He seemed to wear a porcelain mask, eyes looking at the ground. Suddenly those eyes were boring into mine. I stared back. The boy raised his eyebrows and gave a sheepish smile. I forced myself not to smile back._

_"Well," announced Bailey, "don't be rude! Tell us your names!"_

_The first twin puffed up his chest, smirking._

_"I'm Zane. This is Philip," Zane said, tugging Phil forward._

_"I prefer Phil," came a small voice. Phil._

_I hadn't forgotten the bird. I stooped over to retrieve it from the basket, checking its wellbeing. It opened its beak to chirp, but no sound came out._

_"Alright then. I'm Bailey and that's Dan. We've got a bird."_

_I heard shuffling as the others came over to look at the crippled form in my hands. I caught a whiff of Zane and Phil's smell. They smelt like the bush, dust, sweat and blood._

_"Its as good as dead."_

_That was the first time Phil ever spoke to me. I sent him a look that would make flowers wither._

_"Really?" Bailey said incredulously, "We're taking it to the vet."_

_"Nay, best put it out of its misery," Zane confirmed._

_I looked sorrowfully at the bird. It did look in pain. Reluctantly, I handed the bird to Zane. His hands were rough. Working hands. I watched on as Phil picked up a rock. He tossed it from hand to hand, weighing it up. Zane set the bird down on the path and took the rock from Phil. A crunch of bone. Over. I stared for a few seconds and whirled around to face Bailey. Grabbing his hand, I reached for my bike. Bailey did the same. Dried blood coated his cheek._

_"Those two aren't half bad, are they?" Asks Bailey._

_I turned back to look at the twins, zeroing in on Phil. He gave_ me a two fingered salute. A small smile graced my lips before we peddled home.


	2. The Clearing

_Chapter Two_

_The Clearing_

 

One thing that comforts me when me and Bailey fight is that we were, if just for a moment, we were one person. I lie in bed, Bailey's limbs intertwined with my own. The sun sneaks through the curtains and I shield my sleepy eyes, shifting a little. Bailey stirs, mumbling gibberish. My eyes catch on the raw cut on his eyebrow. Mum had cleaned it last night, tutting and fussing.

"Bailey. Bailey! Wake up!" I whisper shout, rousing my unconscious brother.

He groans and sits up, looking at me.

"Morning, Dan," he whispers back.

I smiled at him, tugging him off the bed to get breakfast. We are careful not to awaken mum and dad. After our bellies are full and we are awake, Bailey and I creep outside. We stand in the morning sun, letting the golden rays seep into our skin. Then, we run into the woods, dashing around trees and jumping roots. We slow as we reach the clearing in the middle of the woods. Bailey turns to me, grinning.

"What do you want to do today?"

I shrug. Bailey flops down into the lush grass, bored.

"Sorry, I just don't know. It's been so hot lately, its hard to think," I console.

Bailey nods. I lie down beside him, so we're in our own quiet, grassy world. Suddenly, our world is breached.

"You might as well give up, I always win, Philly!" Zane's voice is loud and dripping with bravado.

The boys prance around the clearing, waving around sticks that serve the purpose of swords. They haven't noticed us. Bailey turns to me, wide eyed and obviously holding back laughter. I grin at him, turning back to watch. Phil suddenly lurches forward and tackles Zane, the two of them a blur of colours. Phil is on top now, pinning Zane down. Zane struggles under Phil and laughs.

"Alright, I take it back. You're better then me, blah blah. I'm bored now," says Zane.

Phil just sits back and smiles. I'm transfixed by them both. They're almost exactly like us. Phil pushes his hair out of his eyes.

"So am I. It gets boring with just you and I. Those twins yesterday were nice, Bailey and Dan, was it? We should try find them," suggests Phil.

Bailey looks at me once more, giggling softly. I slap a hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, but that Bailey thinks too much of himself," complains Zane.

Bailey frowns in anger and begins to stand. I do the same, laughter pouring from my lips.

"Fancy seeing you here," spits out Bailey.

Phil is so surprised he topples off Zane. I'm laughing so hard my stomach hurts. Zane stands up, brushing dust off his trousers. He shoots me an indignant look. Phil, on the other hand is looking just as amused as me. He walks over and stands with me while Zane and Bailey bicker. I glance at him. A blush rushes to my cheeks when I see he's looking strait back at me.

"So..."

He says, trying to strike a conversation. A peal of nervous laughter escapes my lips. He grins at me and I think its the nicest smile I've ever seen.

"Dan! We're leaving! This jerk over here is wasting my time," Bailey shrieks.

"Twin is calling..." I murmur.

My shoulders sag a little. A slight pang in my chest. Somebody grabs my hand. It's Phil.

"Can we meet here tomorrow?" He says in hardly a whisper.

I nod. My stomach feels like it's full of those little white butterflies you see next to dandelions in the summer. He lets go of my hand and it feels so cold without his touch. Bailey screams at me once more and drags me off into the woods one again, away from Phil and Zane. Saying this, I've never felt happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo! I'm Star2010 and this is my Phanfic. I hope you like it! Drop a comment and some kudos if you'd like, it'd mean a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!   
> Okay, I've given credits in all the technical stuff with publishing and all that but this fic is based on the book The Twins by Saskia Sarginson. Like, highly referenced. I really recommend the book, its lovely! Okay, enough of my blabbering, enjoy this update, lovelies!
> 
> Oh, my update schedule is gonna be every Sunday, however, I live in a country that's ahead of practically everyone else so if you live in the USA or something you'll get it earlier! I also might have random surprise updates in the week if I feel inspired!

_Chapter 3_

_The Lonely Bones and Lonely Stones_

 

It's another unbearably hot day and I was alone at home. Bailey, Mum and Dad had gone into town to the shops and I decided to stay home. I regretted it. I was so bored and a couple of times I caught myself with Baileys name on my lips, ready to ask his opinion on what we should do. I contemplated on finding the boys. I decided not to. I only ever did things with Bailey, too scared to go alone. I ended up grabbing my coloring book and pencils and heading outside under the shade of a large tree. I sat down on the grass and proceeded to add vibrancy to the monochrome pages. Red, orange, pink, yellow. I suddenly became hyper aware that I was alone every little sound that came from the woods was loud and frightening. I'm pathetic without Bailey, I thought. I turned back to busy myself with new colors. Green, purple, gray blue. Snap. The snap of a twig. The hairs on my arms stand to attention.

"Mummy! Dad, Bailey! You should all really come out here, its lovely," I call out to the empty house.

I figure that if there is someone in the woods, they'll hear and not lay a finger on me because they'll think I'm protected. Its a good plan. I continue to shout out random things until I've calmed down. I'm just being stupid, I say to myself. Then, when I'm completely immersed in my drawing once again, a shadow falls over my book.

"Hey Dan, is Bailey home?"

I muffled a squeak. "God, Phil! You scared the daylights out of me! Jesus," I curse.

Phil just gives that adorable chuckle of his, but something is off. His eyes aren't gazing into mine, I can't stare into those beautifully blue depths.

"Um, no he isn't. Neither is Mum or Dad," I say, sheepishly.

Phil looks relieved. He flops down beside me and without my consent, begins to colour in. I guess, in a way, I'm kind of happy that Bailey isn't here. Over the past few months me and Phil, the two submissive twins, have become the best of friends. We talked a lot, hung back from Zane and Bailey's bickering.

"Where's Zane?" I ask.

Phil frowns a little. "We got in a fight. I'm giving him some space."

I nod, silent and brooding.

"What was it over?"

I look at Phil. He's blushing.

"It was a petty thing. About a guy he likes," he says.

I stay quiet, not wanting to prod. Phil's hand bumps mine while he's adding purple to a rose. My heart hammers in my chest.

"Uh, Dan?" Says Phil.

He's nervous.

"Yep?" I look at him and his pale skin is a furious pink.

"I made something for you." He presses a little stone into my palm.

Its small and grey, with three letters engraved into it in spidery writing. Dan. I feel a rush of affection for the ebony haired boy next to me. I entangle my fingers in his.

"Thank you," I say softly.

We lie there in the shade for a bit, Phil's fingers in one hand and the stone in the other. I don't think I've ever come across someone like Phil. I love him.

"PHIL!"

Birds fly out of the trees as somebody shouts Phil's name. I feel Phil flinch as he starts to sit up, untangling his fingers from my own.

"I have to go. It's Zane."

I nod, feeling utter remorse as we both stand.

"Bye, I guess," I say sadly.

Suddenly there's the snapping of branches and I know Zane's about to find us.

"Dan, can you not tell Bailey? Can we just keep this a secret?"

Phil's voice is urgent. I don't ask for any more explanation. I just nod. Then, driven on impulse, I lean forward and kiss his cheek.

"Go," I say softly.

Then Phil runs into the woods.


	4. Out of The Woods, Into The Clearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NYeHHHhh! Smol dramatic chapter for you lovelies! Doing a random one now because when I post on Saturday it's also a small chapter! Just finished proof reading this one so have fun reading! (or not this chapter is the start of some serious angst lmao)

 

_Chapter 4_

 

_ Out of The Woods, Into The Clearing _

 

I'm fighting to suppress laughter as Phil runs by, not noticing my hunched for. A hear a screech of fright as Phil finds Bailey, I just press myself closer to the ground. Phil's stone is digging into my hip, so I shift my weight. I hear a rustle in the leaves as a ebony head pushes its way through. My breath catches nervously, it's Zane. He grins at me wickedly and shuffles forward, so our bodies are flush together. I don't mind the contact, I think of Zane as a sibling. I study his profile; its gaunter then Phil's, less soft and more sharp. Not the same. 

 

"Okay, come out guys! We can't find you, you win!" Comes Bailey's whiny voice. 

 

I roll my eyes at Zane and stand up, brushing leaves from my front. Zane stands up beside me. He tugs something out of my hair. 

 

"Leaf," he says simply. 

 

I smile at him gratefully. Out of the corner of my eye I see Bailey wiggle his eyebrows and elbow Phil in the ribs. Phil glares at him but sends a strange look our way, almost betrayal. I shy away from Zane, suddenly self conscious. The usually fresh air is tainted with the sour tang of teenager sweat. 

 

"Hey guys, its getting late. I reckon its round about nine-thirty already..." Bailey seems cautious as per usual, afraid to seem like a wimp to Zane. 

 

"Aw, c'mon, one more game, Bae," Zane coos. 

 

Even in the dying light I see my twin blush and shift nervously.

 

"Yeah, one more game," Phil says. 

 

Before anyone can force me to be a seeker, I scamper off into the trees and loop back to confuse everyone. In the heat of the moment I decide to climb a great old oak. I can now see the clearing where we stood a few minutes ago. I guess I kind of zoned out from then, watching the leaves sway and things. I watch the light completely fade until its pretty dark, only the remaining hues of dusk guiding me. Slowly, the others begin to congregate toward the clearing and I stand poised in the shadows. I see Bailey stumble clumsily into the clearing and I'm about to step out to greet him when Phil appears.  _He's so lovely,_ I think. I hesitate. Then, my heart breaks. Phil grabs Bailey by his shoulders and kisses him deeply. Their lips move together and I can see Bailey's dark, shadow engulfed hand rest on Phil's shoulder. I feel sick and let out a cry like I've been shot. And another cry. Not mine, Zane's. He stands behind me, watching the entire thing unfold too. Our twins break apart, hearing our distress. 

 

"Oh god."

 

Then, with all my might I throw Phil's stone into the dark embrace of the woods, grab Zane's waiting hand and run. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise *streamers*


	5. Drinking Shampain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drinking shampain, a bottle to myself  
> savour the taste  
> of fabricated wealth  
> drinking shame and pain  
> to forget yesterday
> 
> -Marina Diamandis
> 
>  
> 
> smol and short bbys

 

_Chapter Five_

 

_Drinking Shampain_

 

 

Running, running, running. We run to my house and tell mum that I'm going to Phil and Zane's. We run to Phil and Zane's, get supplies and say that we're going camping in the woods. Running. Finally, we stop running. We walk and talk, our hands still linked. We talk about everything and anything except Phil and Bailey. But, as we sit in cold sleeping bags in a tent with white torchlight illuminating our faces, the constant replay of Bailey intertwined with Phil is on loop in my mind I can't help bring it up. 

 

"Zane, what do you think happened?" 

 

His features pull into a grimace. He clears his throat, electric blue eyes dancing around. 

 

"Um, I'm so confused and I have no fucking idea," he replies heatedly. 

 

I grin at him, happy to have some type of honest humour. 

 

"Like," he continues, "Phil's said some stuff to me what doesn't add up, ya know?"

 

I nod thoughtfully.

 

"Like what?"

 

Then Zane blushes hard, pale skin fuchsia. He mumbles something incoherent.  

 

"I'm sorry?" I ask, confused. 

 

He clears his throat again. 

 

"Uh, um. That I kind of really, really, really like your brother and Phil swore that he didn't have a crush on him."

 

I blinked rapidly. Bailey and Zane? Together?

 

"Oh."

 

We both went quiet and eventually came to the mutual agreement to stumble into sleep's waiting arms.  

 


	6. Colder then You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DraaAAAmaAAA
> 
> also sorry for not updating!!!! last sunday I was camping and you know how it is... with no wifi.... and cold.... 
> 
> take pity

  
~~ ~~ _ Chapter 6 _   


 

_ Colder then You _

 

 

The first thing I register is the bitter cold. Admittedly, its coming into winter but this cold is more internal and chilling than any frost. Its the cold of realizing that one of the people you love most in the world doesn't love you back. I turn over in my stretcher, smiling at the conked-out-Zane adjacent to me. A trickle of drool snakes past his chapped lips and he's snoring a little. I slip out of the tent as quietly as possible, breathing in air that attempts to freeze me from the inside. Its so peaceful. Suddenly I hit the ground with a muffled scream.

 

" _Where_  the  _fuck_  were you?!"

 

I glare into a pair of all too familiar handsome, icy blue eyes. My own pair of boring eyes travel down to his all too perfect lips. Lips that were connected with Bailey's. Lips that speak lies and betray. Fucking masterpieces. 

 

"Get off."

 

My voice is monotone, flat. Phil staring at me hard, not making a move to get off me.

 

"Just let me explain, Dan! I don't--"

 

I raise my voice. 

 

"Get  _off!"_  Phil, stop it!"

 

His eyes are pleading but can't allow myself to melt into them again. His grip is tight on my arms. Too tight. I'm struggling, to no avail. This isn't the gentle Phil I know. This isn't someone I love. 

 

"Phil, you're hurting me! C'mon, get off, I--"

 

Then Phil is knocked off me by a blur of ebony hair and pale skin. Zane has stood by me once again. 

 

"Leave! Get away! Leave us alone! Stop being so goddamn  _destructive,_  Phil! Can't you see that you've fucking hurt Phil and I? You kissed Bailey, Phil! You know how I feel about Bailey! I don't want to see you again!"

 

Phil backs off, regret apparent in his eyes. 

 

"It was all a mistake! It was dark, I couldn't see..."

 

Zane and I just stood, glaring.  _Maybe he's telling the truth..._  A sliver of belief worms its traitorous way up past the doubt. I suppress it. 

 

"Where's Bailey?" I ask suddenly. 

 

Although all the pain said twin has put me through, I still feel a pang of loss when I think of him. 

 

"He's not here," Phil says too quickly. 

 

"You can leave, Phil. I don't know whether you're telling the truth or not but you just need to go. Seriously," I say, tone softer now.

 

Phil looks at me and nods. 

 

He leaves. 


End file.
